A Different Era
by flyinmonkey777
Summary: Sandy and Kristen have passed leaving fifteen year old Sophie Rose in the care of Seth and Summer.
1. Chapter 1

Sophie stood on the stoop in front of the large apartment building. Her hands were shaking as she reached out to press the intercom. "Hey Soph. Come right up." As the door swung open, she grabbed her Kitty Pride luggage and stepped into the lobby. The warmth flooded over her as she climbed the stairs to the twelfth floor. She stopped at room 12c and lightly tapped on the door. It swung opened as Summer appeared with a baby bump.

"Hey Sophie," Summer said as she gave her a pat on the back." Your room's down the hall on the left. Seth should be home in fifteen minutes." She then turned and walked away toward the kitchen. Sophie silently headed to her room and laid down on her bed.


	2. Chapter 2

The room seemed familiar to Sophie. She had not had that luxury in a while. Familiarity only reminded her of that night.

It was an unusually cold day in Newport Beach as Sandy, Kristin, and Sophie took a drive in the convertible. Sophie's brown ringlets swayed as the wind gently blew through them. They stopped in a little coastal town about three Hours from Newport. They found a small little sandwich shop next to a boardwalk and decided to get lunch there. Suddenly a group of teenage boys busted through the double doors. "Get down!" the boy with the gun shouted. "Give me the money!" He then turned around and pointed the gun at Kristin. "Give it to me or I'll shoot her." Sandy turned to the clerk and said, "He doesn't have the guts. Don't give it to him." "You think I don't? Watch me. "

Two shots were fired: one for Sandy, another for Kristin. Sophie then fainted and didn't wake up until well after the police arrived.

In front of the judge they told her that Seth now obtained custody of her. She didn't want to go. Living with Seth meant living with summer who Sophie hated. Sophie felt like time alone with Seth never existed because of her. It didn't help that they were completely different people. Summer was the glamorous political mind and Sophie was the band loving, comic reading, free Spirit. She was Seth's girl not Summer's. After the death of her parents she would have to go live with someone she didn't want to live with. If only her parents were still alive.


	3. Chapter 3

Sophie awoke to her favorite smell. Seth's aftershave wafted though the room as Sophie opened her eyes.

"hey kiddo. How are you doing?"

"Ok Thanks for the welcome."

"What do you mean?"

"Summer didn't welcome me here at all. She just told me where to put my stuff."

"Last week when you verbally attacked her saying outrageous things like she's gold digger really hit her hard. I know you miss Mom and Dad but you owe her apology. Summer helped changed you diapers. She was your first word. When did you become so hostile toward her."

"When she took you away from me with her GEORGE job in NYC" Sophie thought to herself.

Seth could see the frustration in Sophie's face. It was not fair that Seth had had a long happy childhood with his parents and Sophie did not. She was only 16. She was much like him, though. She was tall, curly hair, loved of comic books, knew nothing about love at this age, was a self proclaimed geek, and loved indie music. She was the girl version of him so he felt for her.

*As soon as Seth heard about his parents he contacted authorities so Sophie could come live with him and Summer. At that time she was four months pregnant with what would soon be found out as a little girl. Summer at first rejected the idea because Sophie was closer to Taylor than Summer and Sophie and Ryan got along pretty well. Summer and Sophie did not. But Ryan and Taylor were still in their honeymoon stage and felt like they couldn't support and hormonal sixteen year old. Summer then agreed to have Sophie come live with them."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey sorry for writing after a year things have been busy. So here is more of Sophie's Story. Read and Review.**

**Flyinmonkey777**

Sophie trudged into the kitchen regretting what she was about to do. "Summer," she called. "I need to talk to you."

"I need to talk to you too, about school and getting you adjusted."

"Oh…..Summer, I'm sorry for attacking you."

"Sophie, I think it's better if we keep our distance from each other. I know you just lost your parents, but that doesn't give you the right to hate me."

Sophie's anger started to boil up inside her. "Well Summer, I hated you for awhile. I thought that was evident."

"Sophie, what did I do to you?"

"Lived"

"You're so dramatic, Sophie."

"How's this for dramatic." Sophie screamed and went out of the townhouse into the night.

Sophie walked for awhile until she finally found a small coffee shop. As she walked in someone caught her eye. He was tall with shaggy blond hair and unique green eyes. He had a crooked smile similar to Seth's.

"Hey. Umm what's good here?"

"Uhh, well coffee's good."

"Ahh" Sophie smiled "I'm Sophie Cohen"

"Lance Brooks" he smiled.

"So I'll take a coffee and your number." Sophie smiled devilishly

"OK, I'll write on this napkin. So I'm on break in ten. Can I join you."

"Sure"

Sophie and Lance spent three hours talking about everything. "So where do you live with your family."

"I live a couple blocks away from here with my brother and his pregnant wife. My parents recently died so I live with Seth Cohen.

"THE Seth Cohen. Of atomic County."

"Yeah, I believe he's working on something else now but he based a character on me."

"Super Sonic Sister?"

"Yeah Seth could never name anything."

They both smiled at each other. Lance leaned in as did Sophie closing the short distance between them. The kiss deepened until Lance pulled away saying " We have to Save something for our second date. How about tomorrow?" "Sounds Perfect," Sophie said leaning in again.

**Update Tomorrow! Hopefully Longer!**


End file.
